


Not exactly sure

by LlamaCow



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Miyata's wet naked ass, Miyatama, haha ignore my tags, kis-my-world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Tamamori isn't exactly sure how he's going to survive the Kis-My-World tour. He's busy pretending he doesn't have feelings for Miyata. Miyata...his best friend...who he takes showers with...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've been meaning to write this for....7 months or something? I have a long list of things I want to write, but I hardly ever finish anything. I hope someone enjoys some Miyatama~

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure when his feelings for Miyata had become romantic feelings. He was sure, however, that it would be best not to act on those feelings. No, he definitely shouldn't. For one thing, there was the possibility Miyata would reject him. Tamamori wasn't even sure he liked guys. For another, while being rejected scared him, Tama was most afraid it would ruin their friendship. He would be able to deal with a rejection, it would be hard, but he would find a way to deal with it. He wouldn't be able to lose Miyata completely.  
     He had been doing a pretty good job of suppressing his longing for his best friend, sometimes even nearly forgetting how much in love with him he was. He told himself any touch or look between them that could be construed as something more than just friendly was either fan service or a playful joke. Even when they'd share a bed or a shower Tamamori managed to convince himself they were just really close best friends. Nothing more.

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure when he had started to lose control of his ability to push thoughts about Miyata to a little room in the back of his mind, but lately it was starting to become harder and harder to do so. On more than one occasion he'd allowed his mind to wander outside the friend zone and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Lovely, happy, butterflies that were surrounded by an aura of denial and unconfessed love. Sometimes triggered by something Miyata did, a touch that lingered a little, a smile that seemed to be just for Tama, existing. Sometimes, just sometimes, Tamamori's mind just wandered. In those moments it was difficult to not let the _what-ifs_ and _maybes_ invade his thoughts, collaborating with the butterflies. Sometimes he was so sure Miyata _had_ to feel the same way that he almost felt a love confession crawling out of his mouth. But then he reminded himself it was better not to, to just let the moment pass. He had to remind himself a lot this tour.

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to survive this tour. For reasons he couldn't remember he had agreed to sing a unit song, a _romantic_ one, together with the man he was desperately in love with. No, who he had a light crush on. Just an innocent crush. Not even worth mentioning. The recording had already been torture, but the actual stage performance was sure to kill him. They were getting married. Again and again, declaring their love for each other in front of thousands of people. Only they weren't, not really.

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure when and how he'd convinced himself that it was okay to touch himself while thinking about him. He had decided it was necessary. Yes, absolutely vital in order for him to be able to control himself during this tour. He had to get some of his feelings out of the way before he could really focus on work. Of course him picturing Miyata's hands all over his body and his lips on his own while jerking off at night would make it easier for him to deal with his feelings during the day. Obviously.

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure why he'd let Miyata convince him to re-enact the shower kabe-don they'd talked about on stage during the last tour. _The fans will love it!_ Miyata had said. Tamamori couldn't really argue with that logic. So he agreed to get into the shower with his best friend in front of the cameras. _Fan service. Just fan service_. _Miyata didn't mean anything with it_. Just like Tamamori didn't mean anything when he said the only thing left for them to do next year was to have a _deep kiss_. No, he definitely didn't think about kissing Miyata while they we're naked in the shower.

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure how to react that night when he and Miyata were about to take a post-concert shower in Tama's hotel room and Miyata said,“Too bad there aren't any camera's around for another making of. We could give them that 'deep kiss' you mentioned,” and laughed before entering the shower booth. Tamamori stood outside the shower booth for a moment, his brain working at high velocity, processing. _It was just a joke. A stupid joke. He always makes jokes...because he's an idiot._ He tried his hardest to not let the butterflies out, but one stupid butterfly made his way into his stomach. Telling him that it just might be possible it was only half a joke. He let out an inaudible sigh, frustrated with his own brain, and joined his friend in the shower.

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt there was a weird vibe hanging around them. Not exactly awkward or uncomfortable, but a little unfamiliar and just...different. He silently looked at Miyata who had started to wash his hair, his back facing him. He looked at Miyata's hands, carefully massaging the shampoo in his hair. He looked at Miyata's shoulders, the muscles visible with every movement. He looked at Miyata's back, a trail of foam from the shampoo running down the soft-looking skin. He looked at Miyata's...Oh crap, he just looked at his ass. He immediately looked away and was thankful Miyata couldn't see how flustered his face was. It wasn't that he'd never seen Miyata's ass before, but he had been very careful not to look at it whenever his _feelings_ were trying to break through to the surface.

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure what was going on with his brain, but the second he'd made the mistake to look at Miyata's wet naked ass it stopped working properly. _Why did I just look at his ass. No, wait._ _It's his fault for being naked...well of course he's naked, we're in the shower...ah! Yes! It's the shower's fault._ Yes, his brain was freaking out and seemed to have forgotten Miyata was still there, done washing his hair and now sheepishly looking at Tamamori. _No, it_ is _his fault for always looking at me in certain ways and making weird comments that I don't know how to deal with. 'No camera's' he said. What am I supposed to think!? He's an idiot._ Tamamori's inner monologue about whose fault it was that he looked at Miyata's ass rambled on.“Tama?” Miyata asked softly. _What if he meant for me to look at his ass? That pervert! Wait...I want him to want me to look at his ass._ _Crap, he's looking at me...he just said something. I have to say something that doesn't make it seem like_ _his_ _ass_ _sent my brain into a meltdown._ “Rubber ducks!”

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure why his voice had come out a lot louder and higher than he'd meant to, but he was sure hoping Miyata didn't read anything into it. Miyata let out a light chuckle and looked confused at his best friend, “What?” Tamamori decided to stick with the ducks, “there aren't any rubber ducks here...and...I was just thinking about that.” Miyata nodded slowly, “O...kay. Do you want to wash your hair now?” Tamamori didn't answer. He just grabbed the shampoo and moved to stand under the stream of water coming from the shower, grateful to turn his face away from Miyata. Although he found a teeny tiny butterfly, more of a caterpillar really, asking him if maybe Miyata was looking at _his_ ass now.

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure who'd started talking again, but he was grateful for the casual conversation about the concert. About the rest of the day. About filming in the shower...crap. He was long done with his hair and had turned around when they were talking like they usually did. But now Miyata was talking about _that_ again. “You know,” Miyata said, “ ever since then I've sort of been wondering, you know...what Tama's kiss would be like...” he looked up at Tamamori and their eyes met.   
      Tama could feel the tension in the air, he could swear he could actually _see_ the tension hanging in the air, although that was probably just the steam from the hot water. He didn't say anything, he tried to swallow but his mouth had gone completely dry. Miyata moved a little closer. Was Miyata... _making a move_ on him? He was probably just joking, probably, most likely, fairly certain. But Miyata moved even closer, their bodies almost touching, “Have you never thought about it, Tama?” If he _was_ joking it was very hard to tell. Tamamori decided he needed to say something that could work in both scenario's. He settled for, “You're an idiot.” Miyata smiled slightly, “Yeah, maybe,” he spoke slowly and softly, barely more than a whisper, before he slowly closed the distance between them and placed his lips gently on Tama's.

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure how he managed to stay standing when he felt Miyata's soft lips being pressed against his own. Butterflies were in a frenzy and his brain went fuzzy. From an outsider's perspective the kiss probably didn't look like much, but Tamamori could feel it in his entire body. Even if it only lasted for a few seconds. Miyata pulled away, leaving a tingling sensation on Tama's lips. He looked a little panicked. “O-oh my god, Tama, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to just do that. I mean...I sort of did...but...” Miyata started to ramble but he was cut off by Tama who told him to shut up. “Tama, I'm really sorry I..” he stopped talking when he felt Tama's hand on his chest, pushing him towards the wall until he felt the cold tiles against his back. “I said shut up.”

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but he knew his self-control was broken the moment he'd felt Miyata's lips on his own. He needed to feel them again. He had a confused looking Miyata against the wall, his own hand still on his chest. Their eyes met for a split second before Tamamori joined their lips again. While blaming his lack of control on the softness of Miyata's lips he gingerly let his tongue slide over them. Miyata parted his lips and Tamamori let his tongue slip inside. He soon felt Miyata's tongue returning the favor and Tama all but lost his mind. He wanted to taste every inch of Miyata mouth. His tongue, his lips, everything. The kisses became sloppier, needier, wet. He almost didn't notice Miyata's hand on his chest, gently pushing him away.   
     “Tama...I don't understand?” Miyata's voice was soft and a bit unsteady, “you...you _want_ to kiss me?” Tamamori's cheeks became redder than they already were, but he didn't look or move away, “well...yeah...I want to kiss you.” he hesitated a moment before asking, “don't you want that?” Miyata's face visibly brightened and a smile appeared on his face, “I do!” Tama's lips turned into a smirk, “Okay, good. Maybe you can shut up so I can do it again.”

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure how long their make-out lasted before he realized they were both very naked. While he definitely wasn't opposed to the idea of doing a lot of naked things with Miyata in the not-so-faraway future, it was too much for him to go from convincing himself for such a long time that this wasn't something that he could ever have, to a hot, wet, naked collision of bodies. He pulled away with a bright red face and swollen lips and mumbled a soft, “we're naked...” Miyata smiled at him and rubbed his hair, “you're adorable.” Tamamori pushed his hand away in faked annoyance. “Come on,” Miyata said as he grabbed his hand, “I think we're done showering. We'll get all gross and wrinkly.” He handed Tama a large towel and he started to dry himself off.

 

Tamamori wasn't exactly sure about a lot of things. But he wasn't confused or trying to suppress his feelings anymore. He wanted to be with Miyata. He wanted to hug him and kiss him and be his boyfriend. He wanted to love him and be loved by him. This was it, no more _just best friends_ crap. They belonged together. This, he was very sure of.

 

***Epilogue-ish-bit***

 Miyata wasn't exactly sure what he'd done to deserve to lie in bed with Tama's head on this chest, breathing steadily and an arm wrapped around his waist. He softly ran his fingers through Tama's damp hair and smiled down at him. He hadn't been able to stop smiling since getting out of the shower. “You know that I said I was thinking about what your kiss would be like since you made that joke about us kissing earlier today?” he asked in a low voice. Tamamori shifted so he could look up at Miyata, “yeah?” he asked cautiously, not sure where this conversation was heading. “I lied about that...” he said looking a little embarrassed, “I've been thinking about that way before today...”  
     Tamamori sat up, disbelieve on his face, “What!?” it sounded more like an accusation than a question, “Since when? Why didn't you tell me? You're an idiot, you should've told me!” he couldn't believe this idiot. He ignored the fact he had been in love with Miyata and hadn't told him either. Miyata looked back at him with big eyes, not sure what to make of Tamamori's reaction, “W-well I didn't think you'd feel the same way and I didn't want to ruin our friendship and...wait a minute...how long have _you_ had feelings for me?” Tamamori, hit with the realization that he was yelling at Miyata for doing the exact same thing he had been doing, became bright red and turned his gaze downward, “N-not that long...just a few...years or something..” he said with a meek voice. Miyata's mouth fell open. “Y-years!?” Miyata fell back on the bed with his hands covering his face. He started laughing. “Why are you laughing? It's not funny!” He punched him in the leg. “Hahaha, no I know, it's terrible.” Miyata stopped laughing and looked at Tama's flustered face, “What a waste.” he said as he sat back up again, gently pushing his forehead against Tama's, “To think I just could have kissed you while we were naked in the shower a long time ago.” he felt the heat from the other's face radiate on his own skin. He smiled at Tamamori's whisper calling him a pervert. Miyata suddenly snapped his head back and gasped dramatically, “Tama! I forgot!” he grabbed both of his hands and looked him straight in the eye, “W-what?” Tamamori asked of him. “Tama, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Tamamori glared at him, what an idiot. “Of course...idiot.”  
    Miyata pressed his lips softly on Tama's and for the first time Tamamori welcomed the butterflies in his stomach.

 


End file.
